


Storm Sente Has Sex With Lizzy Harrison

by StormSechs



Category: Acquittal: Induction (Visual Novel), Hexepta: Mayor Attack (Visual Novel), Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, F/M, Heterosexual Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25166173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormSechs/pseuds/StormSechs
Summary: Storm turns his sexual desires to women. What will happen?
Relationships: Storm Sente/Lizzy Harrison
Kudos: 1





	Storm Sente Has Sex With Lizzy Harrison

Storm Sente was at the door of his office waving off his friends after the great night they just had together.

"We had fun," said Argus Hakan.

"See you next time," said Professor Layton as they departed.

Storm shut the door and relaxed. Just then, there was a knock on Storm's office window so he opened it. Outside he found Enemy of John Phoenix, an enemy of his friend John Phoenix.

"Stop virtue signalling by being gay and fuck WOMEN," said Enemy of John Phoenix (who, by the way, hates gay people).

"I was going to," said Storm. "Damn I sure wish I could suck some tits right now."

Lizzy Harrison walked in. Storm examined her chest, there was something... unusual about it, but he'll take what he can get.

"Lizzy I request you have sex with me," said Storm. "Specifically, I would like to place my mouth over your tits and suck them until milk comes out, in exchange you may have some of my dick, is that acceptable?"

"Wh-Whaaaat," Lizzy blushed, and Storm raised an eyebrow confidently.

"(Yes, I knew it! I knew from the moment during my first trial when she looked away from me with an embarrassed expression after talking with me too much and getting in trouble with Donovan! It was clear from that single moment she wished to experience intense sexual contact with me!)" thought Storm. "So what do you say? It is okay if you say no."

"Y-Yes, I consent," said Lizzy.

(Do this at home, everyone. Sex is great but it's very important that your partner knows what they're consenting to.)

And so, Lizzy removed her clothes. Storm didn't need to remove his clothes because they were already off after the last story.

The first thing Storm noticed was Lizzy's breasts. When he saw her clothed, he could just about make them out, yet her clothes were unnaturally flat. Now he could see why this was so, her boobs were actually incredibly tiny. They were like tiny balls that hung over her shirt. In a sense, she was technically naked every day but nobody realized.

"Whatever, boobs are boobs," said Storm and he placed his mouth over them. Due to the unique nature of Lizzy's boobs he decided to have some fun so he opened his mouth wide and put a whole boob inside, not just the nipple. Because of it's shape and size, it went in perfectly, like they were made to be eaten. The milk produced was lacking, but at least Storm was experiencing something he would probably never get from any other person.

As he he sucked and sucked the balls of meat expanded like balloons and the fluids ejected faster. Huff huff puff puff.

"Damn, that's hot," said Enemy of John Phoenix who was still at the window. His dick was bulging so he reached into his pants and went wild.

"Ugh Storm the adrenaline is pumping when you suck on me," moaned Lizzy.

"The adrenaline... the wash of milk... the suck of tit..." said Storm between gasps.

When he was done he spit the ball that was Lizzy's flesh out of his mouth and Lizzy ate Storm's dick for a while. Cum entered her mouth but that was unusual because she wasn't sucking Storm's dick at that moment, she looked up and saw it was Enemy of John Phoenix who decided to get in on the fun.

She arrested him for his non-consensual intrusion.

The End.


End file.
